Invitations
by Gallian Squad 7
Summary: It was time. After years of waiting, they finally got around to it. (Spoilers for ending of CSII, do not read if you haven't seen the ending!)


**A one shot that's been burning a hole in my head for three weeks, now put to (digital) paper! Hope you enjoy!**

 _You are Cordially Invited_

Those were words they'd longed to write, and now, they'd finished the last letter.

The man stretched, "So, what do you think the responses will be like?"

The woman across from him smiled, "Oh, you know them. Excitement and far too much energy."

He chuckled, reaching across to grip her hand.

"You know, we're not the first to do this. Maybe everything will go smoothly."

She giggled and rubbed the band on his finger, "These are some of the most powerful and eccentric people in Zemruia, dear. We'll just have to make sure the chapel doesn't explode."

He chuckled again and picked up one of the letters, "True, true."

He stood, the woman following him. "So, shall we send these off?"

She smiled, "Let's."

They gathered up the letters and walked hand in hand to the train station, waiting until the train with the letters was well out of sight before returning to their home.

From the train, the letters were shuffled about and sent on many diverging paths. Some tracked their way to the capital of the nation, Heimdallr. Another traveled from train to horse. Yet more split and divied themselves among the provinces. Others left the country altogether, flying across the continent to their recipients.

The news was of the utmost importance, but it didn't stop some from learning before others.

* * *

 _Bareahard- Two Days after Letters were sent_

A car rolled to a stop before a grand mansion, the engine rattling to a stop before the driver stepped out. His suit was immaculate and he stepped to the rear of the car with all the grace of his years in service. He leaned forward and opened the door, sighing when a voice reached his ears.

"I still think you should have given the offer more consideration. I know orbments are useful and all, but alternate energy's a great investment!"

The driver merely held his spot, not wanting to intrude.

"Dear, I know you feel strongly about this, I do too, but the idea is simply infeasible." A sigh. "Unfortunately, we'll have to leave this for another time. It's rude of us to keep Andrew waiting."

The driver kept the relief he felt off his face and moved aside. A man slid out of the car, dressed in a stately green suit and pants with a few golden embellishments here and there, and stretched before offering his hand to the other occupant.

He helped a woman slide out of the car, her dress of deep green and gold contrasting nicely with her dark blonde hair and amber eyes.

It made her husband's bright blue eyes and light blonde hair seem all the brighter.

The driver coughed, "I assure, My Lord, that it is no inconvenience."

The man fixed him with a hald-hearted glare, "Andrew, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

The butler kept his face straight, "Many more, My Lord."

The man sighed while his wife giggled, "Were you not so good at your job, I'd fire you here and now."

His wife glanced at him, "You've said that more than once too."

The man had a retort on his lips when another voice interrupted them.

"I apologize for interrupting you, Duke Albarea, but a letter just arrived. It was sent with crimson priority."

The Duke's eyes narrowed, "That's strange."

His wife, the Duchess, frowned, "Let's just hope it's not bad news."

They hurried into their mansion, ignoring the bows of the servants, and were soon greeted by the steward.

"My Lord, My Lady. The letter is on your desk and ready for perusal."

They nodded to the elderly gentleman before entering and almost sprinting to the desk. The Duke grabbed it and scanned it furiously along with his wife.

"Why would they send a high priority message?"

The Duke nodded at his wife's question. The seals were easily recognized and it only made him worry more. He took a deep breath before grabbing a knife and cutting open the letter.

A moment later, anxiety and trepidation were replaced with joy and exultation.

 _Dear Duke Jusis Albarea and Duchess Paula Albarea,_

 _You are hereby cordially invited…_

* * *

 ** _Heimdallr-Jazz Street, Same Time_**

A mellow tune drifted down the street, the citizens long used to the soothing sound. A handsome man stood in a small yard outside his home, plying his trade to the world as the wood in his hand sang.

He seemed completely lost in his task, but any could see he was waiting for something.

"Yo, Violin-man, mail's in."

He finished his tune and turned to face a slightly younger woman poking out of the home's door.

"Oh, I must have missed them drop it off."

She smiled, affection in her eyes, "I'd be surprised if you didn't. Now come on, we need to go through these."

The man smiled and walked into the house, playing with the woman's silver hair as he walked by.

She gave him a smirk, "I knew it was a good idea to grow it out."

He chuckled, "Alright, you got me. I'll play your favorite later tonight."

She chuckled again and they started going through the mail, eventually stopping when two were staring at them.

The woman held up the first one, "Guild news. Looks like an update so I won't be going anywhere."

The man sighed, "Good. You've only been back a few weeks."

She smirked, "Yep, looks like you get to keep your girlfriend a little longer."

He laughed before looking at the last letter.

"Huh, express priority. I wonder what they want to tell us?"

His girlfriend shrugged, "Open it up, we'll find out."

The man nodded and popped the seal to reveal the letter. Moments later, he smiled and almost started crying.

"Hey, what's up?"

He turned the letter to her and she almost joined him. It was about time.

 _Dear Elliot Craig and Fie Claussel,_

 _You are hereby cordially invited…_

* * *

 ** _Nord Highlands-Lake Lacrima, 2 hours later_**

"I swear, those people are impossible!"

A blonde woman was ranting at a man sitting across the table from her. She was dressed for the cold highlands, but her anger could have warmed a building all by itself.

The man, dressed in blue robes with white designs, nodded. "They do sound like they're hard to deal with."

The woman groaned, "I _know_! I mean, it's not like I ask them to bring me the damn moon!"

The man chuckled, "Well, if I know you, you'll find a way to make it work."

The woman sighed, "That's why I'm here. I needed some peace and quiet and where better to go?"

The man chuckled, "Well, I can think of only one place. But, it's really not the time of year to go riding."

She raised a mug, "Hear, hear."

They clinked mugs and fell into a relaxed silence. Eventually, she spoke again.

"So… have you tried to talk to your parents about… us?"

The man sighed, "Yes, I have. They insist that Toma finish his training in our more advanced forms before they'll be willing to pass on my duties."

The woman sighed, "Well, that's better than where we were a few years ago, I still give my mother hell every time she tries to broach that topic."

The man nodded. Just about everyone they knew had given the elder woman an earful, but it was Sharon herself that had to get that point across.

A knock on the door interrupted them, "Hey, bro! An express letter came in for you!"

The man sighed, "Hold on, I'm coming."

He stood from the table and strode to the door, opening it and taking the letter from his younger sister with a smile, "Thank you. Now, go check on the calves, you know how rambunctious they are."

His sister giggled before taking off, leaving her brother and the woman to gaze curiously at the letter.

"So, what do you think they need?"

The man shrugged, "Only one way to find out."

He popped the seal and laid the contents bare. A moment later, a deafening squeal pierced the air along with much joyful laughter.

 _Dear Alisa Reinford and Gaius Worzel, yes, we know you'll be together,_

 _You are hereby cordially invited…_

* * *

 ** _Heimdallr-Administration Building-Same Time_**

"And you can tell the manager he can lick my boots!"

A man was yelling at a quaking intern, the sight so common none of the other employees so much as glanced in that direction.

His rage done, the man sent the intern scurrying away, though his thoughts were still sour.

'Still have so many of the damn pricks think they own the town. The man's just a count, but he thinks he can have one of _my_ employees on his payroll for avocation?'

He snorted and turned his attention back to the papers on his desk. A few minutes later, a knock caught his attention.

"Excuse me sir, your wife is here to see you. She says it's important."

The man blinked, "What are you doing then? Let her in!"

His assistant nodded and was soon replaced by his panting wife. She looked like she'd run all the way here.

"Honey, what's wrong? Why are you out of breath?"

The woman held up her hand, "Just… let me… catch my breath."

He stood up and guided her to a chair. Once she'd caught her breath, she reached into the bag at her side and pulled out a letter with a big 'Express' stamped across the front.

"A letter? Why's a letter from them so important?"

His wife glared at him, her blue eyes flashing dangerously.

He held up his hands, "Hey, hey, no need to get cross. I'm just wondering how it's important enough to bring you all the way here in such a hurry."

She sighed, "Just… read it. Celine would have come too, but I can't bring her to this building."

Her husband laughed awkwardly, he loved his wife dearly, but he could do without the snarky familiar. It was why he supported that rule.

Sensing his wife's impatience, he pulled the letter out and read through it quickly.

His jaw dropped, "Is… is this true?"

She smiled, excitement shining in her eyes.

Her husband swept her into his arms, the pair laughing happily as the staff outside stopped to watch.

 _Dear Machias and Emma Regnitz,_

 _You are hereby cordially invited…_

* * *

 ** _Heimdallr-Intelligence Division HQ-One Hour Later_**

"Hey, Lechter! Got anything for me?"

A young woman, just barely an adult, skipped into the office of a much older red-haired man. She had a thousand-watt smile on her face that turned into a confused frown when he held out a letter.

"Oh, what's this for?"

The man shrugged, "It's addressed to you."

She blinked, "And you didn't peek?"

He smirked, "Hey, I may like to know things, but that doesn't mean I can't respect privacy occasionally."

The girl narrowed her eyes before popping the seal. She scanned the letter before her eyes widened to the point they were about to pop out. She turned and fled from the room, shouting all the while.

"Claire! Altina! You need to see this!"

The letter's content screamed to mind again as she ran.

 _Dear Millium Orion, Altina Orion, and Claire Reidveldt,_

 _You are hereby cordially invited…_

* * *

The letters spread across the continent, joy springing to life whenever the letters reached their destination. It would be a crazy few weeks as the recipients began to pour into the tiny town of Legram, but the senders stood by the lake, unaware of the chaos to come.

"So, do you think they've arrived yet?

The man looked at her, squeezing her hand. "I'm sure. When they say express, they mean it."

She nodded, "When do you want to deliver the last one?"

He took a deep breath before sighing. "Now. I'd prefer if we did it today."

She nodded and they walked to the train station, boarding a train bound for the small town of Trista. A few hours later, they arrived in the sleepy town and walked slowly to their destination. They drank in the sights and memories as they walked, feeling the breeze brush across their skin.

Finally, they arrived. A simple plot of land kept clear from the surrounding forest that it's occupant spent so much of their time in, a marble slab marking the resting place.

The pair took a deep breath before kneeling and offering their respects. After a moment of silence, the man spoke.

"We invited everyone else. But, I wanted to give this to you in person. Seven's stick together, and I would be beyond honored to have you there. Thank you, for everything."

They bowed their heads again before laying the letter on the marble stone, ghostly eyes tracing the words.

 _Dear Crow Armbrust,_

 _You are hereby cordially invited to attend the joining of Sir Rean Teo Schwarzer and Lady Laura Salence Arseid in Holy Matrimony. The date of the ceremony has been set for the fifth day of the fifth month of the next year and will take place in the Chapel of Legram. Formal attire is required._

 _(Yes, even you Crow.)_

 _Signed,_

 _Rean Teo Schwarzer_

 _Laura Salence Schwarzer neé Arseid_

As the couple walked away, they swore a ghostly chuckle met their ears.

 _"_ _I wouldn't miss it for the world."_

 **And, that's all she wrote! So everyone knows, this was Class VII centric. The other characters like Alfin, Elise, Towa, etc. were invited but just didn't appear here. As I said, this was burning a hole in my head and I needed to write it. Hope you enjoy and you should know that I am working on the next chapter of Trails!**


End file.
